protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Anotações sobre a Sociedade do Espetáculo
Rizoma, Coletivo *Potlatch - Recombinação *Emiliano Aquino A Sociedade do Espetáculo foi editado, pela primeira vez, em novembro de 1967, em Paris, pela Editora Buchet-Chastel. Nesta edição, o autor era apresentado de um modo simples e direto: “Guy Debord é diretor da revista Internacional Situacionista”. Essa simples apresentação, já naquele momento, dizia, no entanto, muita coisa. A Internacional Situacionista (I.S.), a revista, já contava com 11 números, desde sua primeira aparição, em 1958. E o grupo que a editava, a Internacional Situacionista (I.S.), era já conhecido por sua intensa e contundente atividade nos meios das avant-gardes européias desde dez anos antes, quando fora fundada, em 1957. Logo depois, ainda em 1967, outro livro foi lançado por um membro da I.S.: Tratado do saber viver ao uso das jovens gerações, de Raoul Vaneigem, editado pela Gallimard. Na revolta de maio de 1968, esses livros tiveram uma marcante influência sobre o setor mais radical do movimento. Inicialmente, sobre os enragés, grupo de uns dez “antiestudantes” que, na Universidade de Nanterre, começara alguns meses antes uma agitação social contra o sistema de ensino, os professores e as autoridades acadêmicas e que, por essas atividades, esteve nas origens do movimento que iria explodir e se expandir em maio. Mas também, quando enragés e situacionistas romperam com os estudantes da Sorbonne ocupada e formaram o Conselho pela Manutenção das Ocupações (num momento em que centenas de fábricas francesas estavam já ocupadas pelos operários grevistas), uma variedade de blusões negros, jovens operários e outras figuras perigosas de Paris vieram juntar-se a este comitê, expressando, assim, também uma concordância com as teses radicais dos situacionistas. Uma das características da revolta de maio foi, sem dúvida, as pinturas nas paredes de Paris, nas portas das fábricas, escolas e universidades. Boa parte dessas frases, consideradas as mais belas e, com certeza, as mais contundentes daquele movimento, foram tiradas diretamente dos livros e panfletos situacionistas. Essa aparente “adesão” às idéias situacionistas não se explicaria se, antes, as atividades de agitação e os escândalos promovidos pela I.S. não tivessem confluído e contribuído para a revolução de maio; e, certamente, se suas idéias não ajudassem a compreender e levar às últimas conseqüências as tendências mais profundas daquele movimento. Com efeito, antes de maio de 1968, os situacionistas já vinham falando na necessidade e no conteúdo da próxima revolta, do “novo levante proletário”. Iniciaram suas atividades contestando o establishment cultural, retomando e aprofundando as tendências já presentes entre os dadaístas e surrealistas, que procuraram a superação da arte e sua realização na vida cotidiana; os situacionistas chegaram, assim, à posição de que o conteúdo da revolução proletária seria a revolução da vida cotidiana, com a superação da totalidade das alienações do capitalismo moderno, com o apoderamento pelos indivíduos de suas próprias vidas, tornando-as uma obra-de-arte, e o seu acesso à “história total”. Sem dúvida, uma influência decisiva — nesse passo teórico dado pelos situacionistas entre as posições das vanguardas anteriores acerca da superação da arte (enquanto atividade separada da vida cotidiana) e o novo conceito de revolução da vida cotidiana — foi aquela exercida sobre eles pela elaboração de Henri Lefebvre, em sua Crítica da Vida Cotidiana (1947, com um novo Prefácio em 1958, e um segundo volume em 1961). A crítica da arte, enquanto atividade separada, ligava-se estreitamente à crítica da política, enquanto atividade também necessariamente separada, pois situada na esfera do Estado, esfera exterior à vida cotidiana, e que, assim como a arte, se punha como atividade alienada e reprodutora da alienação. Tratava-se, para os situacionistas, não mais de buscar a produção sublimada de uma crítica ou comunicação ou conciliação com a realidade na forma da arte, mas de produzi-las realmente como prática. A exigência feita contra a arte não poderia, portanto, ser recompensada pela política, pois esta também só podia oferecer mecanismos que eram eles mesmos alienados: a representação, os sindicatos operários e estudantis, os partidos, o Estado. Se se tratava de procurar realizar na prática a abolição de todo poder exterior, de toda linguagem unilateral e “comunicação” indireta (a pseudocomunicação) do mundo alienado, esta procura haveria que se dar no nível mesmo da vida cotidiana, recusando todo especialismo artístico, político e teórico(1). Neste ponto, como em outros, a convicção mais profunda dos situacionistas era a de que, como dirá mais tarde Debord, “já não se pode combater a alienação sob formas alienadas” (A Sociedade do Espetáculo SdE, § 122). O “nó” que “amarrava” todas essas preocupações era a compreensão de que o conjunto dessas alienações conforma uma totalidade a partir da determinação da forma-mercadoria sobre o conjunto da vida social, das atividades e relações entre os indivíduos; em outras palavras, o domínio da reificação (do latim res: coisa), da coisificação. É o que os situacionistas chamaram de “economização da vida”. É o domínio da economia, entendida no sentido estrito de economia de mercado, que submete as relações humanas — as relações dos homens entre si, a cultura, a relação com o uso do espaço e do tempo de vida, a relação com a história e a destruição da memória no “eterno presente” da produção e do consumo da mercadoria — à lógica autônoma da transformação do dinheiro-capital em mais-dinheiro, da relação entre os homens como portadores de mercadorias segundo a lógica própria das trocas mercantis (que se dão segundo o critério do valor econômico). Enfim, o fato de que as relações produzidas e estabelecidas pelos homens ganham vida própria e, assim, passam a dominá-los; o fato de que, nessas relações, as coisas são produzidas não pela sua utilidade, mas pelo seu valor econômico; de que a partir dessa hierarquia primeira do valor econômico sobre a utilidade das coisas se ergue a hierarquia da economia sobre os homens e suas vidas, e dos especialistas e dirigentes da produção mercantil sobre o conjunto da sociedade; de que essa hierarquia demonstra-se também no Estado, mas antes e sobretudo num sistema completo de hierarquias, alienações e expropriações da vida que está presente em todo o cotidiano e nas instituições separadas que, desde fora, planejam e controlam a cotidianidade. Os situacionistas, desse modo, reencontravam a seu modo a crítica da economia política. Como Debord dirá mais tarde, em um outro contexto, a crítica da economia política significava, nas condições do capitalismo moderno, a compreensão e o combate à sociedade do espetáculo(2). O espetáculo, assim, seria o conceito que daria conta da submissão da totalidade da vida cotidiana à lógica do trabalho assalariado, o trabalho-mercadoria; e, neste sentido, “unifica e explica uma grande diversidade de fenômenos aparentes” (SdE, § 10): o lazer, o urbanismo, a serialização e homogeneização dos produtos “culturais”, a agressão à natureza, a intensificação do racismo etc. O princípio do espetáculo é a não intervenção, a contemplação, a passividade diante da realidade; em última instância, a transformação dos homens em espectadores de suas próprias vidas. A sua essência: a economia autonomizada, a reificação das relações sociais, a alienação do trabalho. A edição em 1960, pela revista Arguments, de uma tradução francesa de História e consciência de classe (1923), de George Lukács, cuja temática principal é o da reificação, certamente deve ter tido uma forte influência no desenvolvimento dessa teoria(3). Diversos escritos situacionistas, anteriores a essa publicação, testemunham já a presença da crítica da economia política. Este é o caso de “Posições situacionistas sobre a circulação” (I.S. nº 3, dezembro de 1959), de Debord, que opõe a circulação de mercadorias ao livre uso do espaço e do tempo (questões centrais para os situacionistas, principalmente em torno da temática da crítica do urbanismo); e de “O fim da economia e a realização da arte” (I.S. nº 4, junho de 1960, depois publicado no mesmo ano no livro intitulado Crítica da política econômica), de Asger Jorn. Sabemos o quanto é problemático, hoje, falar em “totalidade”. Em geral, este é um conceito que, em determinadas vozes, faz lembrar — para o bem ou para o mal — o velho ideal filosófico de sistema, de saber absoluto. Mas não é disso que se trata para Debord e os situacionistas, e por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque a teoria não é, para eles, um conhecimento positivo, e não se trata, assim, de constituir um conhecimento do todo, um sistema de saber. Nada mais adverso às suas perspectivas teóricas do que um tal projeto. Na tese 125 de A sociedade do espetáculo, Debord afirma que “o homem é idêntico ao tempo” e, alguns anos mais tarde, no aforismo XXXI dos Comentários sobre a sociedade do espetáculo (1988), repetiria Baltasár Gracián: “Seja a ação, seja o discurso, tudo precisa ser medido pelo tempo. É preciso querer quando se pode; pois nem a estação nem o tempo esperam por ninguém”. A teoria, para Debord, é tão finita e passageira quanto o são as gerações dos homens; produzida no tempo, diz respeito às lutas e, nesse sentido, cumpre uma função estratégica. Assim, longe de um saber total, ele supunha uma crítica total às condições de existência da sociedade dominada pela mercadoria. E tal crítica só podia ser total na medida em que, nesta sociedade, uma determinação se fez total: as relações de compra-e-venda, submetendo a si todas as dimensões da vida. Trata-se, portanto, não de realizar algum tipo de totalidade, mas de nos livrarmos da má totalidade. Debord não lamenta o fato de que a economia tenha dominado tudo, propondo contra isso limitar a economia, mas denuncia a economia como necessariamente totalitária e, contra isso, propõe a sua dissolução — que é ao mesmo tempo a dissolução do Estado e de todo o sistema único de alienações e hierarquias. “Um tal programa”, dizem Debord e Canjuers, “não propõe aos homens nenhuma outra razão de viver senão a construção por eles mesmos de sua própria vida”(4). A compreensão crítica de totalidade é o que permitiu aos situacionistas estar atentos aos novos sinais da contestação social, aos rastros do que viria: num primeiro momento, as insurreições operárias no Leste europeu (Alemanha, Hungria...), depois — e nesses casos, foram os primeiros e, até 1968, os únicos — o “crime” e a “destruição das máquinas de consumo” nos países capitalistas desenvolvidos, com o surgimento das primeiras greves selvagens na França e das novas formas de contestação juvenil (não apenas estudantil). Em todo esse esforço teórico de compreensão das novas condições de existência social, e das lutas contra elas, um momento importante foi o documento — intitulado Preliminares para uma definição da unidade do programa revolucionário — escrito em julho de 1960 por Guy Debord e Pierre Canjuers (pseudônimo de Daniel Blanchard), membro do grupo Socialismo ou Barbárie(5). Esse documento expressava uma aproximação entre as posições revolucionárias das vanguardas artísticas e as do movimento operário. Em seu conteúdo, esse pequeno texto buscava demonstrar como os problemas da cultura e aqueles da revolução social haviam se tornado um só, e dizia respeito ao uso da vida pelos homens. Nesse sentido, refletia teoricamente a necessidade da compreensão das novas formas de contestação contra a “negação da vida” pela extensão cotidiana do domínio da economia. As páginas da Internacional Situacionista vão, nos anos seguintes, buscar acompanhar essas formas de contestação e refleti-las teoricamente. Em agosto de 1961, no número 6 da I.S., a nota editorial se intitula: “Instruções para uma tomada de armas”. Esta nota defendia as tendências conselhistas que surgiam em novos grupos autônomos da Europa e definia que a revolução da vida cotidiana e a reivindicação dos Conselhos Operários seriam os critérios fundamentais para a colaboração dos situacionistas com as novas forças revolucionárias. No mesmo número, uma nota intitulada “Defesa incondicional” propunha a solidariedade com a nova revolta da juventude em seus métodos mais radicais, considerados criminosos por sua violência, e que contestavam a família, os lazeres, o trabalho etc. No número 7, aparecido em abril de 1962, os situacionistas falavam da luta contra o armamento nuclear e a construção de abrigos anti-nucleares pelos mesmos governos que impulsionavam a corrida armamentista, nos EUA, na Alemanha Federal, na Suíça, Suécia etc(6). E, na nota “Os maus dias findarão”, analisaram o surgimento das novas formas de contestação operária, anti-sindical e violenta, como manifestações de operários fabris em Nápoles, que quebraram escritórios da fábrica, incendiaram ônibus e enfrentaram a polícia num protesto em solidariedade à greve dos condutores de ônibus, ou como o ataque de mineiros franceses aos carros estacionados na empresa em que trabalhavam. Nesses casos, segundo a avaliação situacionista, se exemplificava a luta contra a expropriação do tempo marginal de transporte e os objetos do consumo mercantil. “Do mesmo modo que a primeira organização do proletariado clássico foi precedida, nos fins do século 19, de uma época de gestos isolados, ‘criminosos’, visando a destruição das máquinas de produção, que eliminavam as pessoas de seu trabalho, assiste-se neste momento à primeira aparição de uma onda de vandalismos contra as máquinas de consumo, que muito seguramente também nos eliminam da vida” (I.S. nº 7, p. 11)(7). No número 10, de março de 1966, publicou-se uma longa análise elaborada por Debord sobre a rebelião negra em Watts, Estados Unidos, intitulada “O declínio e a queda da economia espetacular-mercantil”. Nesta análise, Debord volta a considerar os métodos radicais, como os saques, os incêndios, as barricadas e os enfrentamentos com a polícia, relacionando-os com a resistência à mercadoria, à hierarquia e às separações que a sociedade de mercado necessariamente produz e, nas condições do capitalismo moderno, aprofunda. Mais uma vez, manifestava-se, para ele, que a resistência à mercadoria havia se tornado tão cotidiana em seus alvos e em suas formas como a própria mercadoria o havia em seu domínio. É neste espírito que, em 1966, os situacionistas e um grupo de estudantes que lhe era simpático promovem o chamado “escândalo de Strasbourg”. Esse grupo de estudantes fora conduzido à direção da seção local da UNEF (União Nacional de Estudantes da França) e, fazendo uma crítica do sindicalismo estudantil, planeja a dissolução da entidade, constrói uma “Associação pela reabilitação de Karl Marx e Ravachol”, difunde em cartazes uma história em quadrinhos chamada “O retorno da Coluna Durruti” e, no dia da aula inaugural do período, em novembro de 1966, evento sempre tão solene e ritualístico na Universidade francesa, distribuiu um pequeno ensaio intitulado Da miséria no meio estudantil, considerada nos seus aspectos econômico, político, sexual e especialmente intelectual e de alguns meios para a prevenir(8). Este ensaio, editado naquele momento em 10 mil exemplares (pois nos meses seguintes, iria ser editado uma infinidade de vezes, inclusive no exterior), denunciava a condição alienada e auto-contemplativa da situação do estudante francês, relacionando-a à totalidade da nova miséria social do capitalismo desenvolvido. Tudo isso foi, efetivamente, um escândalo e deu uma tonalidade radical, pela primeira vez, à nova contestação juvenil, contemporânea das novas formas da contestação proletária. Assim, quando em 1967, A Sociedade do Espetáculo é editado e, alguns meses depois ocorre a revolta de maio na França, revolta que, a partir de um estopim estudantil (provocado, em suas origens, pelas provocações dos antiestudantes enragés), incendiou-se nas centenas de greves operárias com ocupação de fábrica, o autor desse livro e seus comparsas eram já identificados às tendências teóricas mais extremistas — porque pretendiam uma revolução total — da nova contestação social. E dessa maneira foram entendidos — para o bem ou para o mal — pelos participantes de maio de 1968. “De que tu te ocupas exatamente? Eu não sei bem. — Da reificação, responde Gilles. — É um estudo pesado, acrescentei. — Sim, diz ele. — Estou vendo, observa Carole admirada. É um trabalho muito sério, com livros grossos e muitos papéis sobre uma mesa grande. — Não, diz Gilles, eu passeio. Principalmente eu passeio.” MICHÈLE BERNSTEIN, Tous les chevaux du roi. Em Preliminares para uma definição da unidade do programa revolucionário, os seus autores compreendiam que a “base” das perspectivas teóricas que eles ali anunciavam não era senão “a luta do proletariado em todos os níveis; e todas as formas de recusa explícita ou de indiferença que devem combater permanentemente, por todos os meios, a instável sociedade existente. A sua base é, do mesmo modo, a lição do fracasso essencial de todas as tentativas de mudanças menos radicais. É, enfim, a exigência que se faz hoje em certos comportamentos extremos da juventude (cujo adestramento se demonstra menos eficaz) e, agora, de alguns meios de artistas”(9). No mesmo sentido afirma a tese 115, de A sociedade do espetáculo, acerca das novas manifestações de crítica prática: “Aos novos sinais de negação, incompreendidos e falsificados pela ordenação espetacular, que se multiplicam nos países mais avançados economicamente, pode-se já tirar a conclusão de que uma nova época está aberta: depois da primeira tentativa de subversão operária, é agora a abundância capitalista que falhou. Quando as lutas anti-sindicais dos operários ocidentais são reprimidas primeiro que tudo pelos sindicatos, e quando as correntes revoltadas da juventude lançam um primeiro protesto informe, no qual, porém, a recusa da antiga política especializada, da arte e da vida cotidiana, está imediatamente implicada, estão aí as duas faces de uma nova luta espontânea que começa sob o aspecto criminoso. São os signos precursores do segundo assalto proletário contra a sociedade de classe. Quando os enfants perdus deste exército ainda imóvel reaparecem nesse terreno que se tornou outro e permaneceu o mesmo, eles seguem um novo ‘general Ludd’, que desta vez os lança na destruição das máquinas do consumo permitido”. Com efeito, os situacionistas pretendiam expressar teoricamente esses “novos sinais da negação”, inserindo-se praticamente neles: “A I.S. não apenas viu chegar a subversão proletária moderna; chegou com ela. Não a anunciou como um fenômeno exterior, pela extrapolação glacial do cálculo científico: a I.S. foi ao seu encontro”, dizem Debord e Gianfranco Sanguinetti, no documento em que anunciam, em 1972, o fim da Internacional Situacionista(10). Nesses trechos, seus autores afirmam um método teórico fundamental e que constitui o núcleo de como os situacionistas entendiam a teoria, tendo a negação prática como base da crítica teórica. Em distintos momentos, antes e após *19+68, os situacionistas afirmaram fazer a “teoria em ato”, a “teoria do momento mesmo”, e que a teoria revolucionária tornara-se um “valor de uso” e, como tal, deveria ser usada. Entendiam a relação entre crítica prática e crítica teórica como um mesmo trabalho do negativo. Eles recusavam, assim, qualquer teoria separada, por mais coerente que fosse; coerência que seria, no modo da separação, apenas ideologia revolucionária, “a coerência do separado da qual o leninismo”, segundo Debord, “constitui o mais alto esforço voluntarista” (SdE, § 105). “Nós não temos nenhuma necessidade”, diz ele em outro contexto, referindo-se à própria experiência da I.S., “de ‘pensadores’ enquanto tais, isto é, de pessoas produzindo teorias fora da vida prática. Na medida em que nossas teorias em formação me parecem tão justas quanto possível, pelo momento e nas condições que encaramos, eu admito que todo desenvolvimento teórico que pode se inscrever na coerência do ‘discurso situacionista’ vem da vida prática, decola desta legitimamente. Mas isto não é, ainda, em nada suficiente. É necessário que as fórmulas teóricas retornem à vida prática, senão elas não valem o esforço de um quarto de hora”(11). Não é difícil ver a relação dessas palavras com a crítica do fetichismo mercantil e o mundo de separações que ele funda. Portanto, a relação entre a denúncia da inversão operada entre homem e mundo pela produção mercantil e a crítica da própria inversão operada pela ideologia (aqui totalmente recusada) entre vida e pensamento, da qual, segundo ele, o espetáculo é a materialização (SdE, capítulo IX). Esse aspecto leva-nos a uma questão da suma importância hoje em dia, quando pomo-nos a pensar a obra de Debord e a experiência situacionista. Os esforços que se têm feito, em determinados setores, para separar uma parte da obra de Debord de outras dimensões de seu pensamento, expressam antes de tudo o esforço em separar o conjunto de seu pensamento da sua atividade prática, em dissolver sua relação com as misérias e as lutas de seu tempo. Assim, na mais recente recepção midiática de sua obra, toma-se o Debord “filósofo” contra o avant-garde, o escritor contra o cineasta, o “artista” contra o revolucionário. Também problemática nesse aspecto é a tendência — hoje comum no Brasil — de aproximá-lo das formulações do grupo alemão Krisis, a partir de uma centralidade separada (que, enquanto separada, não pode logicamente permanecer como centro de nada) de sua crítica do fetichismo mercantil, sua crítica da economia política. O livro que prepara essa aproximação (A. Jappe, Guy Debord), livro conceitual e historiograficamente sério, talvez o melhor sobre este personagem, tem o mérito teórico e intelectual de argumentar claramente em defesa da tese de uma divisão entre “dois” Debord: o da crítica do fetichismo mercantil e o da luta de classes — tal como O colapso da modernização de R. Kurz defende a existência de “dois Marx”. “Debord demonstrou, ainda que de modo sucinto, o caráter inconsciente da sociedade regida pelo valor. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, refere-se ao aspecto da teoria de Marx que põe no centro os conceitos de ‘classe’ e de ‘luta de classes’, dos quais também se prevalece o movimento operário. A insistência na ‘luta de classes’ desconhece, entretanto, a natureza das classes criadas pelo movimento do valor e que só têm sentido em seu interior. Proletariado e burguesia só podem ser os instrumentos vivos do capital variável e do capital fixo; são os comparsas e não os diretores da vida econômica e social. Seus conflitos, isto é suas ‘lutas de classes’, passam necessariamente pela mediação de uma forma abstrata e igual para todos — dinheiro, mercadoria. Desde então, tratava-se apenas de lutas de distribuição no interior de um sistema que ninguém punha seriamente em dúvida. (…) Quando acredita que é possível, nas condições atuais, a existência de um sujeito por sua própria natureza ‘fora’ do espetáculo, Debord parece esquecer o que ele mesmo declarou sobre o caráter inconsciente da economia mercantil, e o esquece novamente quando identifica esse sujeito ao proletariado”(12). A seriedade teórica e intelectual não livra ninguém, no entanto, de cair em unilateralismos e em sérios problemas de análise. É o que, parece-me, acontece com a análise de Jappe. Na argumentação acima citada, é chave a expressão “ao mesmo tempo”, pois é ela que dissocia dois elementos históricos a meu ver inseparáveis: o surgimento da crítica da economia política, em sua forma téorica, já nas obras juvenis de Marx(13), e as lutas proletárias que naquele momento a realizavam praticamente, manifestando-se contra as hierarquias do trabalho assalariado14. E, por isso, dissolve também a ligação metodológica — reconhecida por Debord e os situacionistas — entre a crítica situacionista da mercadoria e as novas formas de subversão que se apresentavam nos países capitalistas desenvolvidos nos anos 1960 (e que se prolongaram até os 1970). Para além de uma questão histórica, penso que há aqui uma seríssima questão teórico-metodológica e, antes de tudo, prática sobre qual é e deve ser o ponto de partida da crítica teórico-prática: a negação conceitual ou a negação prática. Ligada a isso, está a idéia afirmada por Jappe de que, dados pelo fetichismo, proletariado e burguesia seriam “instrumentos do capital variável e do capital fixo”(15). Se se quer dizer que essas classes se constituem a partir do domínio da economia autonomizada, isso é uma verdade que, no entanto, se torna falsa quando não se tem presente a compreensão de que o capital enquanto tal é uma forma de relação social entre os homens, relação histórica e, principalmente, antagônica; relação que se produz e reproduz cotidianamente, através dos atos singulares de indivíduos singulares e, por isso mesmo, a cada momento em xeque; relação na qual, ao experimentarem cotidianamente o antagonismo de suas vidas com a economia autônoma, @s proletarizad@s manifestam-se negativamente de múltiplas formas, não sendo portanto verdadeiro que as “suas ‘lutas de classes’ passam necessariamente pela mediação de uma forma abstrata e igual para todos — dinheiro, mercadoria” (grifos meus). Finalmente, longe de constituírem apenas um dos “pólos de uma mesma unidade” (expressão de R. Kurz, cuja tese é aqui retomada por Jappe), @s proletarizad@s, por suas condições negativas de existência, encontram-se objetiva e subjetivamente negad@s em tal relação. Por isso mesmo, portam, como experiência cotidiana, a negação da unidade sintética da relação capital(16). A posição de Debord quanto ao caráter revolucionário do proletariado não significa, de modo algum, qualquer tipo de representação metafísica sobre tais potencialidades revolucionárias. Aliás, proletariado é um conceito que se precisa ter em permanente reconsideração, dadas as transformações contínuas na forma de existência d@s proletarizad@s, transformações determinadas tanto por suas lutas quanto, em conseqüência, pelas transformações das relações de produção capitalistas. Longe de qualquer tipo de idealização, Debord considerava que a verdade revolucionária do proletariado estava não no que ele é, mas no seu devir. Há particularmente uma passagem em que Debord retoma explicitamente essa questão — de qualquer modo já antes enfrentada pelos situacionistas e em A sociedade do espetáculo —, rechaçando tanto a negação do caráter revolucionário do proletariado pelo que ele é, quanto a afirmação disso na dependência de uma vanguarda dirigente. Eis o trecho, que fala melhor por si mesmo do que qualquer esforço de simplesmente reproduzir seu conteúdo: “Os observadores do governo, tanto quanto os do partido dito comunista falam do que os operários são — e a cada vez restabelecem como os operários não são revolucionários, pois o único fato de que eles o possam dizer confirma empiricamente sua análise. Sobre o mesmo terreno da metodologia burguesa, mas mais extravagantes ainda, os maoístas crêem que os operários são tout à fait revolucionários — e mais, segundo as grotescas modalidades maoístas! —, e eles querem sinceramente lhes ajudar a sê-lo: como em Cantão em 1927. Mas o problema histórico não é de nenhum modo o de compreender o que os operários ‘são’ — hoje eles não são senão operários — mas o que eles vão devir. Este devir é a única verdade do ser do proletariado, e a única chave para compreender verdadeiramente o que são já os operários”(17). Assim, a aproximação entre Debord e o Krisis só é possível se se leva em conta as mediações postas pelo próprio Krisis em sua análise das lutas de classes, da obra de Marx e, como o faz Jappe, da obra de Debord. Assim fazendo-se, verificar-se-á que essa aproximação se dá — e com coerência! — somente a partir do próprio Krisis, na medida em que esse grupo considera razoável a separação entre a crítica teórica do fetichismo (em Marx e em Debord) e a crítica prática experimentada pelas lutas proletárias. Porém, ainda assim, é essa separação mesma que permanece discutível. “No livro que preparo atualmente, veremos, eu espero, de forma mais clara do que nas obras precedentes, que a I.S. trabalhou no centro dos problemas que a sociedade moderna a si coloca. Então eu creio que se admitirá que alguns objetivos gerais da I.S. são bem traçados no concreto, como tu reclamas.” Carta de Guy Debord a Asger Jorn, 13 de janeiro de 1964. Mas afinal do que trata A sociedade do espetáculo? O único número da revista da seção italiana da I.S., publicado em 1969, traz uma tradução do 4º capítulo desse livro, capítulo apresentado ali como sendo a parte central da obra, e apresenta também uma espécie de sumário temático de todo o livro. É, neste sentido, uma boa introdução à leitura dessa obra, particularmente o trecho reproduzido abaixo: Alguns anos mais tarde, no Prefácio que preparou para a 4ª edição italiana de A sociedade do espetáculo, Debord afirma que, desde a primeira edição do livro, “o espetáculo aproximou-se de modo mais exato de seu conceito”: “Foi possível ver a falsificação tornar-se mais densa e descer até a fabricação das coisas mais banais, qual bruma pegajosa que se acumula no nível do solo de toda a existência cotidiana. Foi possível ver, até a loucura ‘telemática’, a pretensão do absoluto controle técnico e policial sobre o homem e as forças naturais, controle cujos erros aumentaram tão depressa quanto os recursos que movimenta. Foi possível ver a mentira estatal se desenvolver em si e por si, no perfeito esquecimento de seu vínculo conflituoso com a verdade e a verossimilhança, a ponto dessa mentira descrer de si mesma e se substituir de hora em hora”(19). Já nos Comentários sobre a sociedade do espetáculo, texto de 1988 que se debruça não sobre a anterior obra de 1967, mas sobre a coisa mesma e seu desenvolvimento nos vinte anos anteriores, Debord propõe-se a acrescentar, em relação a A sociedade do espetáculo, no plano teórico, “apenas um detalhe”: “Em 1967, eu distinguia duas formas, sucessivas e rivais, do poder espetacular: a concentrada e a difusa. Ambas pairavam acima da sociedade real, como seu objetivo e sua mentira. A primeira forma, ao destacar a ideologia concentrada em torno de uma personalidade ditatorial, havia acompanhado a contra-revolução totalitária, fosse nazista ou stalinista. A segunda forma, ao instigar os assalariados a escolherem livremente entre uma grande variedade de mercadorias novas que se enfrentavam, representara a americanização do mundo, assustadora sob certos aspectos, mas também sedutora nos países onde as condições das democracias burguesas de tipo tradicional conseguiram se manter por mais tempo. Uma terceira forma constituiu-se a partir de então, pela combinação das duas anteriores, e na base geral de uma vitória da que se mostrou mais forte, mais difusa. Trata-se do espetacular integrado, que doravante tende a se impor”(20). E explica, mais adiante: “O espetacular integrado se manifesta como concentrado e difuso, e, desde essa proveitosa unificação, conseguiu usar amplamente os dois aspectos. O anterior modo de aplicação destes mudou bastante. No lado concentrado, por exemplo, o centro diretor tornou-se mais oculto: já não se coloca aí um chefe conhecido, nem uma ideologia clara. No lado difuso, a influência espetacular jamais marcara tanto quase todos os comportamentos e objetos produzidos socialmente. Porque o sentido final do espetacular integrado é o fato de ele ter se integrado na própria realidade à medida que falava dela e de tê-la reconstruído ao falar dela. Agora essa realidade não aparece diante dela como coisa estranha. Quando o espetacular era concentrado, a maior parte da sociedade periférica lhe escapava; quando era difuso, uma pequena parte; hoje, nada lhe escapa. O espetáculo confundiu-se com toda a realidade, ao irradiá-la. Como era teoricamente previsível, a experiência prática da realização sem obstáculos dos desígnios da razão mercantil logo mostrou que, sem exceção, o devir-mundo da falsificação era também o devir-falsificação do mundo. Exceto uma herança ainda considerável, mas com tendência a diminuir, de livros e construções antigas — que são, aliás, cada vez mais selecionados e considerados de acordo com as conveniências do espetáculo —, já não existe nada, na cultura e na natureza, que não tenha sido transformado e poluído segundo os meios e os interesses da indústria moderna”(21). As características do espetacular integrado que ele analisa em todo o restante desses Comentários, e sobre os quais seriam necessárias algumas considerações as quais não podemos fazer aqui, são: “a incessante renovação tecnológica, a fusão econômico-estatal, o segredo generalizado, a mentira sem contestação e o presente perpétuo”(22). A primeira edição de A sociedade do espetáculo só veio à luz no Brasil em julho de 1997(23), quase trinta anos após a primeira edição francesa e mais de duas décadas de sua tradução nas principais línguas do mundo. Em 1972, houve uma primeira edição em Portugal, que Debord considerou a única que, com certeza, tivera até então uma boa tradução logo na primeira tentativa(24). Esta presente edição pelo Coletivo Acrático Proposta é feita a partir dessa tradução portuguesa com as naturais e não prejudiciais alterações lingüísticas(25). Sua intenção é baratear o acesso à obra e facilitar o potlatch: daí porque ela venha fotocopiada, e com páginas duplas em folha de tamanho A4, em formato brochura (que, ao serem retirados os grampos, possibilita a sua reprodução barata em qualquer esquina). Revela com isso suas intenções práticas: quer contribuir não apenas para uma difusão não acadêmico-editorial da obra, mas para que a nova geração de contestadores sociais possa fazer das teses aqui apresentadas algum uso. Esse aspecto tem também uma importância histórica. Mais de trinta anos após sua edição na França e seu uso prático pelos contestadores que se multiplicaram na Europa após 1968, A sociedade do espetáculo agora encontra alguma ligação com os movimentos sociais que atuam sob e contra o Estado brasileiro. Esta ligação, com a presente edicão, conhece um modo de divulgação da obra que foi bastante usual no final dos anos 1960 e em todos os anos 1970 na Europa: sua divulgação através de uma edição pirata. É verdade que a edição brasileira anterior feita legalmente já permitiu um certo encontro de uma não tão ampla variedade de indivíduos e grupos com a teoria crítica do espetáculo, o que foi reforçado depois com a edição do livro de Anselm Jappe, com a disponibilização de vários textos situacionistas nas páginas eletrônicas “Biblioteca Virtual Revolucionária”, “Na luta contra a alienação humana”, “Conselhos Operários” e “Comunistas de Conselhos” e pelas publicações na grande imprensa, uma vez ou outra, de artigos de acadêmicos sobre Guy Debord e sua obra. E assim, hoje, e apenas hoje, a crítica social desenvolvida por Debord começa a dar-se a conhecer e, pontualmente, a manter algum tipo de relação com uns poucos movimentos contestatórios que atuam por aqui. Esta é, talvez, a grande novidade, a qual vem compor (e com ela contribuir) esta edição pirata de A sociedade do espetáculo. E este caráter de novidade tem uma explicação histórica. Em 1968, e nos anos seguintes, não se verificou por aqui qualquer influência da teoria situacionista sobre o movimento estudantil e suas lutas contra a ditadura. Não há qualquer registro histórico de uma tal influência: não há conhecimento de nenhum panfleto, nenhuma inscrição em parede, nenhuma publicação ou grupo organizado que tenha manifestado, em suas posições, qualquer semelhança com a crítica do espetáculo, do trabalho assalariado, da sociedade mercantil e do Estado, crítica que, na Europa, os situacionistas estavam a sustentar. A influência do próprio 1968 francês — apresentado aqui e na Europa nos anos seguintes como uma “revolução estudantil” — não se exerceu senão sobre o “estado de ânimo” da geração de estudantes que, em 1968, combatia a ditadura, não se verificando nestes qualquer identificação com às tendências profundas daquele movimento e suas expressões teóricas. Os próprios situacionistas, em sua análise do maio francês, não deixaram de exagerar a influência do “movimento de ocupações” (de fábrica pelos operários grevistas) em maio sobre as lutas que se desenvolviam nos países semi-industrializados da América Latina. “A luta nos países capitalistas modernos”, dizem eles em uma primeira publicação sua sobre o movimento de maio, “tem naturalmente relançado a agitação dos estudantes contra os regimes ditatoriais, e nos países sub-desenvolvidos. Ao fim de maio 68, houve violentos confrontos em Buenos Aires, em Dakar, em Madrid, e uma greve de estudantes do Peru. Em junho, os incidentes se estenderam ao Brasil; ao Uruguai — onde culminaram em uma greve geral —; à Argentina; à Turquia, onde as universidades de Istambul e de Ankara fora ocupadas e fechadas sine die; e até ao Congo onde os secundaristas exigiram a supressão dos exames”(26). Situado num capítulo de Enragés e situacionistas no movimento das ocupações, sobre as perspectivas da revolução mundial após o 1968 francês, esse diagnóstico relaciona-se ali não diretamente com a influência das idéias situacionistas, mas com o desenvolvimento das lutas que se davam a partir da Europa e com as quais, segundo a avaliação da I.S., as idéias situacionistas teriam uma profunda e essencial ligação. É precisamente sobre esta aspecto que pode-se falar em exagero, na medida em que as questões práticas, tais como foram assumidas pelo movimento, ainda que sem dúvida dissessem respeito aos problemas do capitalismo em sua configuração mundial, não se desenvolviam aqui tendo as mesmas bases objetivas e perspectivas subjetivas que tiveram no movimento de maio e nas lutas que o seguiram nos anos seguintes na Europa (Itália, Espanha e mesmo nas experiências de autonomia proletária em Portugal durante a crise do salazarismo). Na verdade, como sabemos, as lutas estudantis que se deram aqui contra a ditadura no final dos anos 1960 tinham predominantemente um caráter democrático do ponto de vista político e as tendências “extremistas” organizadas mais influentes se mantiveram no horizonte de uma “revolução democrático-nacional”. Socialmente, tais lutas estudantis expressavam em grande medida a pressão da nova “classe média” que, constituída no interior do Estado e da nova fase de industrialização que teve partida nos anos 1950, tinha no diploma universitário uma via de ascensão social. Falado assim, esse quadro não pretende fazer esquecer que aqueles foram anos ricos em discussões e debates, nos quais, portanto, haveria a possibilidade de se ver uma outra perspectiva teórico-programática surgir e, talvez, com conhecimento das tendências mais extremas que se desenvolviam na Europa naquele momento. Mas, ao final de 1968, particularmente com a imposição fascista do AI-5, todas essas possibilidades ficariam definitivamente travadas, restando, em geral, para os jovens mais combativos, o ilusório caminho da luta armada(27). Hoje, sem dúvida, Debord e seu pensamento ganham no Brasil como na Europa uma nova recepção, dessa vez midiática, que nada mais é do que um produto medíocre da reedição das obras e a publicação agora de suas Correspondências, buscando acompanhá-las na “autonomia da aparência” própria do espetáculo. Para nós, no entanto, repitamo-lo, o efetivamente novo é a recepção de sua crítica social por uma parcela bastante minoritária de ativistas sociais. Esse parcela, longe de reivindicar uma suposta tradição situacionista, quer, a partir de suas próprias lutas cotidianas, estabelecer um diálogo com a teoria crítica do espetáculo, enquanto crítica do mercado, do Estado e de seu sistema de alienações. Como disse, esta edição do Coletivo Acrático Proposta tem a ver com isso. Campinas, SP, novembro de 2001 '''Notas' 1. Do ponto de vista da formulação teórica dessa questão, três textos de Debord são fundamentais: Preliminares para uma definição da unidade do programa revolucionário (1960, em conjunto com Pierre Canjuers), Perspectivas de modificação consciente da vida cotidiana (publicado na I.S. nº 6, agosto de 1961) e Os situacionistas e as novas formas de atuação na política e na arte (1963). 2. Cf. Debord, “Notes pour servir à l’histoire de l’I.S. de 1969 a 1971” in La Véritable Scission dans l’Internationale 1972, Paris, Fayard, 1998, p. 95. 3. Ver, sobre isso, R. Gombin, Les Origines du gauchisme, Paris, Seuil, 1971; P. Wollen, “The Situationist International”, in New Left Review, London, March/April 1989, pp. 67 ss; A. Jappe, Guy Debord 1993, Petrópolis, Vozes, 1999, pp. 37 ss.. 4. P. Canjuers, G. Debord, “Préliminaires pour une définition de l’unité du programme révolutionaire” 1960, in D. Blanchard, Debord dans le bruit de la cataracte du temps, Paris, Sens & Tonka, 2000, p. 54; Preliminares para uma definição da unidade do programa revolucionário, tradução para o português de Emiliano Aquino e Romain Dunand, no prelo (disponível na home page “Debordiana” — www.geocities.com/debordiana). 5. Grupo surgido em 1949, na França, do qual participaram Cornelius Castoriadis, Claude Lefort, Jean-François Lyotard, dentre outros; S. ou B. surgiu a partir do rompimento de seus fundadores com o Partido Comunista Internacionalista (trotskista) e — a partir da crítica do suposto caráter “operário” e “pós-capitalista” da URSS, como sustentava Trotsky e seus companheiros, afirmando ao contrário seu caráter capitalista — evoluiu progressivamente para uma posição em defesa da “autonomia operária”. Os textos que mais expressam essas reflexões são aqueles do próprio Castoriadis, particularmente os intitulados “Sobre o conteúdo do socialismo” que, num conjunto de três, foram formulados a partir de 1958. Entre o final de 1960 e maio de 1961, Debord participou de reuniões e atividades do grupo Socialismo ou Barbárie; com um grupo de seus militantes, foi a Bélgica, entre dezembro e janeiro, acompanhar atividades relativas às greves que ocorriam naquele momento naquele país; e, por fim, chegou a participar do Congresso do Pouvoir Ouvrier (Poder Operário) belga, pequena organização ligada ao Socialismo ou Barbárie francês. Em 5 de maio de 1961, Debord dirige uma carta ao S. ou B. demitindo-se de sua participação, devido à centralização extrema que ele encontrava ali e que se expressaria numa relação professores-alunos entre os militantes mais antigos e os mais novos. A esse respeito, ver Debord, Correspondance II, Paris, Fayard, 2001; e C. Bourseiller, Vie et mort de Guy Debord, Paris, Plon, 1999, pp. 149 ss e 164 ss 6. Essa é uma questão que permanecerá presente nas preocupações situacionistas, que a consideram um exemplo da “organização estatal da sobrevivência”. Assim, quando em abril de 1963, na Inglaterra, o grupo clandestino Spies for peace revelou publicamente planos governamentais de preparação de uma eventual guerra nuclear, os situacionistas organizaram na Dinamarca uma mostra em homenagem à ação do grupo inglês e como forma de manter e prosseguir a luta em torno dessa questão. 7. Para Debord, esses seriam os indícios da nova contestação social presente nos anos 1960, articulando as lutas anti-sindicais dos operários, suas greves selvagens, e a revolta juvenil mais radical que buscava a transformação da vida cotidiana (o que, com certeza, o 1968 francês e o amplo movimento contestatório dos anos seguintes iriam confirmar) 8. Em Portugal, foi editada em 1983, por Fenda Edições, na cidade de Coimbra, uma tradução de Júlio Henriques; essa mesma tradução encontra-se disponível na internet, no endereço www.terravista.pt/IlhadoMel/1540/miseriaestudantil.htm, e no Brasil circula uma distribuição potlatch sob o selo editorial @s enraivecidos. 9. P. Canjuers, G. Debord, Preliminares para uma definição da unidade do programa revolucionário, segundo a tradução para o português publicada pela home page “Debordiana” — www.geocities.com/debordiana. 10. G. Debord e G. Sanguinetti, “Thèses sur l’Internationale situationniste et son temps” in La Véritable Scission dans l’Internationale, edição citada, pp. 15-16. 11. G. Debord, “Rapport de Guy Debord à la VIIe Conférence de l’I.S. à Paris (extraits)” *1966+, in La Véritable Scission dans l’Internationale, edição citada, pp. 132-133. 12. A. Jappe, Guy Debord, edição citada, pp. 58-59. 13. Particularmente os Manuscritos econômico-filosóficos, Miséria da filosofia, Trabalho assalariado e capital e Salário, preço e lucro. 14. A contemporaneidade da crítica teórica e da crítica prática é o que, do ponto de vista teórico-metodológico, segundo Marx, o diferenciava da economia política clássica, segundo diz no Posfácio da 2ª edição alemã de O capital (1873); nesse texto, ele identifica claramente a economia política com as relações de produção capitalistas, e a crítica da economia política com as lutas do proletariado, entendendo-a como a sua expressão teórica. A partir de 1830, em França e na Inglaterra, “a luta de classes reveste, na teoria como na prática, formas cada vez mais declaradas, cada vez mais ameaçadoras. É ela quem dá o toque de finados da economia burguesa científica”, diz Marx. E, quanto a crítica da economia política, diz ele mais adiante, “Na medida em que representa uma classe, tal crítica só pode representar aquela cuja missão histórica é revolucionar o modo-de-produção capitalista e, finalmente, abolir as classes — o proletariado”. Uma excelente análise dessa relação entre a teoria marxiana e as lutas proletárias — apesar da presença ali de conceitos questionáveis como “marxismo” e “sistema marxista” — pode ser encontrada na obra de Karl Korsch Marxismo e filosofia (1923), livro que, sem dúvida, também teve influência no pensamento de Debord, particularmente quanto à crítica da ideologia e a sua concepção de teoria. 15. Capital variável diz do dinheiro-capital investido na compra de força de trabalho e que, pela produção da mais-valia, varia (aumenta) em relação à sua quantia inicialmente investida; Marx o diferencia do capital constante (e não do capital fixo), aquela parte do dinheiro-capital investida em meios de produção e que, no processo de autovalização do capital, mantém-se inalterada em seu valor, apenas transferindo-o — pelo desgaste e o consumo desses meios durante a produção mesma — para as novas mercadorias produzidas. Já o capital fixo é a parte do dinheiro-capital investida naqueles meios de produção mais permanentes (máquinas, instalações etc), e que se diferencia do capital circulante, a parte do dinheiro-capital investida naquelas mercadorias (força de trabalho, matérias-primas, energia, combustível…) que, no processo de produção, mais rapidamente são consumidos e é, assim, a parte do capital que mais rapidamente deve ser renovada em seu investimento. Essas duplas conceituais têm funções específicas e diferentes nas análises de Marx sobre as tendências da economia capitalista, funções sobre as quais não cabe aqui falar. Mas, não tem menor sentido em falar que à burguesia cabe portar apenas o capital fixo e, ao proletariado, o capital variável, mesmo considerando aí a perspectiva do Krisis. Mais correto seria dizer, nesse caso, mas já segundo o nosso ponto de vista, que o proletariado é determinado pela sua submissão ao capital variável, ao salário, e a burguesia pela sua identidade com o movimento do capital como um todo em seu movimento tautológico de auto-valorização: D-M-D’ (Dinheiro-Mercadoria-Dinheiro a mais). E, assim, há também que se observar que o proletariado é forçado a incluir-se na relação mercantil por sua busca de valores de uso, daí porque veja-se economicamente coagido a vender sua força de trabalho; já o que move a burguesia, enquanto portadora do dinheiro-capital, é a criação e a realização monetária de mais-valor. A contradição que daí surge, no entanto, antes de ser conceitual ou “categorial”, é da ordem prática, tanto no que diz respeito à experiência cotidiana dos diversos constrangimentos e a resistência a eles, quanto à experiência histórica das lutas proletárias, e sua compreensão. 16. Para uma crítica das posições do grupo Krisis, ver Ilana Amaral, “Crítica ao ‘Manifesto contra o trabalho’ ” (revista contra-a-corrente, Fortaleza, CE, nº 9, set-dez/99); e sobre a relação entre a crítica da economia política e as lutas cotidianas, ver da mesma autora “Por que não somos marxistas, situacionistas, conselhistas, anarquistas… mas, simplesmente, inimig@s da economia política” (revista contra-a-corrente, Fortaleza, CE, nº 12, set-dez/01). 17. Cf. Debord, “Notes pour servir à l’histoire de l’I.S. de 1969 à 1971” in La Véritable Scission dans l’Internationale, p. 122. 18. Section italienne de l’Internationale situationniste, Écrits complets. 1969-1972. Traduits par Joël Gayraud et Luc Mercier, Paris, Éditions Contre-Moule, 1988, p. 60. 19. Debord, “Prefácio à 4ª edição italiana de A sociedade do espetáculo” in G. Debord, A sociedade do espetáculo, tradução de Estela dos Santos Abreu, Rio de Janeiro, Contraponto, 1997, pp. 152-153 20. Debord, “Comentários sobre a sociedade do espetáculo” in G. Debord, A sociedade do espetáculo, edição citada, p. 172. 21. Idem, p. 173. 22. Idem, p. 175. 23. Essa edição traz ainda a “Advertência da edição francesa de 1992”, o “Prefácio à 4ª edição italiana de A sociedade do espetáculo” (1979) e os Comentários sobre a sociedade do espetáculo (1988). 24. Cf. Debord, “Prefácio à 4ª edição italiana de A sociedade do espetáculo” in A sociedade do espetáculo, edição citada, p. 145. 25. A tradução é de Francisco Alves e Afonso Monteiro, reeditada pelas Edições Mobilis in Mobile, Lisboa, 1991 (e que se encontra na home page portuguesa “Conselhos Operários” — http://www.geocities.com/Paris/Rue/5214/debord.htm). 26. R. Viénet, Enragés et situationnistes dans le mouvement des occupations (1968), Paris, Gallimard, 1998, p. 208. Esta obra, ainda que assinada por René Viénet, teria sido — segundo Christophe Bourseiller — uma “obra coletiva”. Cf. C. Bourseiller, Vie et mort de Guy Debord, edição citada, pp. 283-284. 27. Faço questão de observar que o caráter ilusório da luta armada dos últimos anos 1960 e primeiros 1970 no Brasil não elimina a justeza humana e política daquelas ações armadas que — a despeito das primeiras ilusões quanto ao desenvolvimento de “guerra de guerrilhas”, “foco guerrilheiro”, “guerra popular prolongada” em que se dividiam 93 conceitualmente os diversos grupos de guerrilha urbana e rural — tiveram a utilidade de salvar a vida daqueles que, presos nos calabouços da ditadura, tinham ali a limine sua pena capital decretada e a ponto de ser executada. Texto extraído do sítio Debordiana, sobre Guy Debord, em várias línguas, inclusive português (www.geocities.com/debordiana/). Categoria:Escritos do Coletivo Rizoma